GQ
GQ (formerly Gentlemen's Quarterly) is an international monthly men's magazine based in New York City. The publication focuses on fashion, style, and culture for men, though articles in food, movies, fitness, sex, music, travel, sports, technology, and books are also featured. Zayn has been featured in several GQ's photoshoots.How Do You Explain Zayn? Here's why Zayn Malik is the Hugo Boss Most Stylish Man of the Year 2017 History Gentlemen's Quarterly was launched in 1931 in the United States as Apparel Arts. It was a men's fashion magazine for the clothing trade, aimed primarily at wholesale buyers and retail sellers. Initially it had a very limited print run and was aimed solely at industry insiders to enable them to give advice to their customers. The popularity of the magazine among retail customers, who often took the magazine from the retailers, spurred the creation of Esquire magazine in 1933. Gentleman's Quarterly was re-branded as GQ in 1967. The rate of publication was increased from quarterly to monthly in 1970. In 1980 Condé Nast bought the publication, and editor Art Cooper changed the course of the magazine, introducing articles beyond fashion and establishing GQ as a general men's magazine in competition with Esquire. Subsequently, international editions were launched as regional adaptations of the U.S. editorial formula. Jim Nelson was named editor-in-chief of GQ in February 2003; during his tenure he worked as both a writer and an editor of several National Magazine Award-nominated pieces. During Nelson's tenure, GQ has become more oriented towards younger readers and those who prefer a more casual style. Nonnie Moore was hired by GQ as fashion editor in 1984, having served in the same position at Mademoiselle and Harper's Bazaar. Jim Moore, the magazine's fashion director at the time of her death in 2009, described the choice as unusual, observing that "She was not from men's wear, so people said she was an odd choice, but she was actually the perfect choice" and noting that she changed the publication's more casual look, which "She helped dress up the pages, as well as dress up the men, while making the mix more exciting and varied and approachable for men." Circulation GQ is published in Australia, Brazil, Canada, China, France, Germany, India, Italy, Japan, Latin America, Mexico, Portugal, Romania, Russia, South Africa, South Korea, Spain, Taiwan, Thailand, Turkey, United Kingdom, and the United States. The magazine reported an average U.S. paid circulation of 824,334 issues per month, of which 609,238 were subscriptions. 73% of the readership are men, and 63% are single. 65% of readers had an annual income of $50,000 or greater; and 25% had an income greater than $75,000. British GQ had an average circulation of 114,867, made up of 102,694 print edition sales and 12,173 digital edition sales, from July to December 2013. Zayn GQ Photoshoot Gallery zayn-malik-gq-style-0816-06.jpg zayn-malik-gq-style-0816-11.jpg zayn-malik-gq-style-0816-07.jpg zayn-malik-gq-style-0816-05.jpg zayn-malik-gq-style-0816-03.jpg Zayn-Malik-2016-Photo-Shoot-GQ-010.jpg Zayn-Malik-2016-Photo-Shoot-GQ-002.jpg zayn-2.jpg gq_watch-zayn-write-music-for-gq-s-sessions.jpg 8025a9a71fcd12ec97e5023c937cf264.jpg d17d063c65a80b5d02c681358add3613.jpg DI_UeaBVoAAMNYb.jpg MOTY-Zayn-Malik-01-alt-GQ-4Sep17_b.jpg Zayn-Malik-photographed-by-Doug-Inglish-for-GQ-British-Magazine-October-2017-06.jpg Zayn Malik Cover Story.jpg Df-1UkLWAAAVLFv.jpg tumblr_paiy87ek9c1wllaxfo1_1280.jpg tumblr_paisvmF3hb1tyvm8eo1_r1_540.jpg Zayn-Malik-2018-GQ-Cover-Photo-Shoot-010.jpg zayn-malik-gq.jpeg How Do You Explain Zayn.jpg How Do You Explain Zayn (1).jpg How Do You Explain Zayn (2).jpg Category:Magazines